Bonus Game
The Bonus Game is a game where a contestant plays for five prizes; four of which are small prizes and the fifth is a bonus prize, hence the name. Gameplay *The Bonus Game is played on a board with four windows, each of which is associated with one small prize and one of which conceals the word "BONUS." While the game uses small prizes, which the contestant can win, the real goal of the game is to win the "bonus prize," which is of much greater value. *The contestant is shown each of four small prizes, one at a time, each with a wrong price. He or she must determine whether the right price is higher or lower than the wrong one shown. A correct decision wins that prize and the window on the board is kept on the other side to mark the corresponding window. If the contestant is wrong, the small prize is lost and the window goes back inside the board. *If one of the windows that say BONUS is on a green background, that means the contestant has won a prize next to that window, and he/she wins the game. If one of the windows that say BONUS is on a red background, that means the contestant did not win the prize for that window and he/she loses the game. *Contestants who correctly price all four smaller prizes automatically win the bonus prize, since they mark all four windows. If contestants priced all four prizes incorrectly, he/she loses the game immediately because none of the prizes are won. History *Bonus Game was one of the first three pricing games to be played on the show having premiered on September 4, 1972 (#0011D), the other two being Any Number and Double Prices. Like Any Number, Bonus Game was won on its first playing. *For the first three taped episodes, the windows that would read "NO" and "BONUS" were yellow; beginning on September 11, 1972 (#0021D, the sixth aired episode), they became blue, as the yellow made the words too hard to read. Recently, the windows were replaced with a TV monitor, which only shows "BONUS!" when it is time for the bonus to reveal, while the others remain the same. *On June 17, 1974 (#0941D), the show's staff decided to retire Bonus Game, which was last played on June 13 (#0934D) and created Shell Game to replace it; after the newer game's debut, Bonus Game was not played on the daytime show for over a year, although it continued to appear on the nighttime show. For reasons unknown, it was returned to the active daytime rotation on July 24, 1975 (#1514D) and removed again on July 28 (#1521D), and was permanently back in the rotation on September 5 (#1575D), and has remained there ever since. *On May 28, 1974 (#0912D), this game along with Any Number got their title names on the same day. When the game returned to the daytime rotation on September 5, 1975 (#1575D), the color scheme got an update to better mesh with the show's set. On November 5, 1981 (#4254D, aired out of order on November 19), the game took on its gold color scheme. On March 18, 2013 (#6271K, aired out of order on March 19), the navy blue windows were replaced by a large monitor divided into four gold windows with a tall star. The word "NO" gets dropped out but the word "BONUS!" appeared in animation. In a win, the background is green; in a loss, it is red and without the exclamation point. *Due to Barker's fur ban, all the times that Bonus Game had been played from the first two weeks of shows have not been rerun since their first broadcast; despite this, an episode in which a fur coat was the bonus prize (November 16, 1972, #0114D) was mistakenly rerun on Game Show Network. *A contestant named Paul Levine played Bonus Game perfectly not once but twice. He played it perfectly on the day it premiered and got invited back for a special 40th anniversary special on September 5, 2012 (#6023K, aired out of order on September 4) and played it perfectly again, the latter of which for a restored 1972 Chevrolet Monte Carlo worth $16,995. *Bonus Game's most famous loss occurred on October 28, 2006, when a contestant Ashley played for a Chevrolet Malibu LS Sedan worth $18,195. By very bad luck, Ashley guessed all four small prizes wrong, which Bob claimed had not happened since around 1979. Ashley said in response in a sad voice "I'm the biggest loser!" to which Bob corrected her, saying that she wasn't the biggest loser, but certainly was in the top five. *On May 17, 2017 (#7943K), like Shell Game, if the contestant won all the SPs, the contestant would have a free chance to win the other prize on top of everything else by trying to find the BONUS. (this prize, Mitsubishi Lancer - $19,405) In this playing, contestant Kristi Brinkerhoff won all four windows but picked the third window instead of window #1. * On March 23, 2018, (#8265K), during a special week of shows entitled: "Youth Week," Bonus Game was played by for $15,000, and was won. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 91. *It was the 2nd of 3 pricing games to premiere on the first show (September 4, 1972, #0011D). The other 2 were Any Number and Double Prices. *With the exception of Season 40, Bonus Game has not been played more than 10 times a season since Season 17. Nighttime appearances *On the Dennis James version, Bonus Game was played alongside Shell Game during the third season, although Bonus Game had been removed from rotation on the daytime show. Episodes featuring Bonus Game while Dennis James was hosting have not been rerun due to Barker's fur ban (the nighttime version's higher budget allowed fur coats to be offered regularly), although a monochrome promotional picture from some point after the name was added to the board (showing Dennis next to a playing in progress without a contestant visible in the shot) was shown during the A&E Biography TV Game Shows. Foreign versions *In Australia, during the Ian Turpie era, when a contestant got all four decisions correct, he or she won the bonus prize as well as a chance to win $50 by finding the "bonus" window in one guess. A similar bonus format is used in Shell Game on the American version of Price. *In Vietnamese Hãy chọn giá đúng, the game is called "Điểm thưởng" and also offers a bonus cash of VND 1,000,000 for a perfect game in a similar mechanic to the Australian version. The Rosie O'Donnell Show Bob Barker was a guest several times on The Rosie O'Donnell Show, ''and his appearances almost always featured a pricing game from ''The Price is Right in which Rosie would play the game on behalf of an audience member (or played with the audience member as a team), with the audience member winning the prizes. The episode in which Bonus Game was played was featured in a 1999 episode. In it, the audience player admitted that she lived in the city and didn't have a patio, so she had no possible use for the bonus prize, a barbecue grill, and patio furniture. When she asked to trade the prize in, Bob remarked, "No; here we do it just the way we do it on The Price is Right. That's the prize; take it or leave it!" Rosie and the audience player won 3 of the 4 smaller prizes on offer and won the bonus as well (the word "BONUS" was in the bottom window).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK2T5SQSzPw Pictures Nbd.png Bonus Game 1a.jpg|The old tacky yellow board. A playing of the then-nameless Bonus Game from show #4. Bonus Game 1b.JPG|You'd jump three feet in the air too if you won the Bonus Game! Bonus Game 2a.jpg|A much better board, with the more familiar blue windows too. Bonus Game 2b.jpg|50/50 shot and the Bonus square was on the right 50. Bonus Game 70s (1).jpg|Here's a better looking later board with the title added. Bonus Game 70s (2).jpg|And an instant win to boot! Bonus Game 3a.jpg|This is the better-looking board which lasted till Drew's fifth year as host. Bonus Game 3b.jpg|This is always nice to see; an instant win! In this case, she was a winner from the start. NewBonusGame1.png|After 40 years with the game, Bonus Game got a face-lift in early 2013. Gone are the blue light windows replaced with one big monitor. NewBonusGame2.png|And with the minor new look comes to a new snazzy reveal. This contestant was the first winner with this new look. bonusgameloss.jpg|The background is red when it's a loss, and there is no exclamation point. Bonus Game (70s Edition).jpg|Here's the game being played on the '70s Decades Week show, using the current board. And as seen here, it's a win! Premiere Playing (September 4, 1972, #0011D) bonusgamepremiere1.jpg|The very first Bonus Game playing. bonusgamepremiere2.jpg|The very first Bonus Game prize: A washer & dryer combo, and a color TV! A bonus prize package worth $1,100! bonusgamepremiere3.jpg|The first small prize is an electric typewriter. bonusgamepremiere4.jpg|He says it's higher than $118. bonusgamepremiere5.jpg|He is correct. bonusgamepremiere6.jpg|The second small prize is a set of linens. bonusgamepremiere7.jpg|He says it's lower than $79. bonusgamepremiere8.jpg|He is right again. bonusgamepremiere9.jpg|The third small prize is an encyclopedia set. bonusgamepremiere10.jpg|He says it's higher than $185. bonusgamepremiere11.jpg|He is once again correct. bonusgamepremiere12.jpg|The fourth and last small prize is a styling dryer. bonusgamepremiere13.jpg|He says it's lower than $36. bonusgamepremiere14.jpg|He is right, and with all four right, he automatically wins the washer & dryer combo and the color TV! bonusgamepremiere15.jpg|The bonus was in window #3. First Playing with the "Bonus Game" Title Added (May 28, 1974, #0912D) bonusgame(5-28-1974)1.jpg bonusgame(5-28-1974)2.jpg bonusgame(5-28-1974)3.jpg bonusgame(5-28-1974)4.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame(5-28-1974)5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. bonusgame(5-28-1974)6.jpg bonusgame(5-28-1974)7.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame(5-28-1974)8.jpg|She is correct. bonusgame(5-28-1974)9.jpg bonusgame(5-28-1974)10.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame(5-28-1974)11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. bonusgame(5-28-1974)12.jpg bonusgame(5-28-1974)13.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame(5-28-1974)14.jpg|She is incorrect again. bonusgame(5-28-1974)15.jpg bonusgame(5-28-1974)16.jpg Bonus Game for a Dynafoil Watercraft (June 2, 1976, #1963D) bonusgamedynafoil1.jpg bonusgamedynafoil2.jpg bonusgamedynafoil3.jpg bonusgamedynafoil4.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgamedynafoil5.jpg|He is correct. bonusgamedynafoil6.jpg bonusgamedynafoil7.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgamedynafoil8.jpg|He is correct again. bonusgamedynafoil9.jpg bonusgamedynafoil10.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgamedynafoil11.jpg|He is correct again. bonusgamedynafoil12.jpg bonusgamedynafoil13.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgamedynafoil14.jpg|Unfortunately, this time he is incorrect. If the Bonus is down there, he loses. bonusgamedynafoil15.jpg|Luckily, it's in #2. bonusgamedynafoil16.jpg A Bonus Game Perfection From the 17th Season Premiere (September 12, 1988, #6941D) bonusgameseason17premiere1.jpg bonusgameseason17premiere2.jpg bonusgameseason17premiere3.jpg bonusgameseason17premiere4.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgameseason17premiere5.jpg|He is correct. bonusgameseason17premiere6.jpg bonusgameseason17premiere7.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgameseason17premiere8.jpg|He is correct again. bonusgameseason17premiere9.jpg bonusgameseason17premiere10.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgameseason17premiere11.jpg|He is correct again. bonusgameseason17premiere12.jpg bonusgameseason17premiere13.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgameseason17premiere14.jpg|He automatically wins the trip to Singapore! bonusgameseason17premiere15.jpg|Just for giggles, the Bonus was at the top. bonusgameseason17premiere16.jpg Bonus Game for a Mitsubishi Precis (April 23, 1990, #7641D) bonusgamemitsubishiprecis1.jpg bonusgamemitsubishiprecis2.jpg bonusgamemitsubishiprecis3.jpg bonusgamemitsubishiprecis4.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgamemitsubishiprecis5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. bonusgamemitsubishiprecis6.jpg bonusgamemitsubishiprecis7.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamemitsubishiprecis8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. bonusgamemitsubishiprecis9.jpg bonusgamemitsubishiprecis10.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamemitsubishiprecis11.jpg|She is finally correct! bonusgamemitsubishiprecis12.jpg bonusgamemitsubishiprecis13.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgamemitsubishiprecis14.jpg|She is correct again. bonusgamemitsubishiprecis15.jpg bonusgamemitsubishiprecis16.jpg Last Playing of the 1990's (December 23, 1999, #1314K) bonusgame(12-23-1999)1.jpg bonusgame(12-23-1999)2.jpg bonusgame(12-23-1999)3.jpg bonusgame(12-23-1999)4.jpg bonusgame(12-23-1999)5.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgame(12-23-1999)6.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. bonusgame(12-23-1999)7.jpg bonusgame(12-23-1999)8.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgame(12-23-1999)9.jpg|He is correct. bonusgame(12-23-1999)10.jpg bonusgame(12-23-1999)11.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgame(12-23-1999)12.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. bonusgame(12-23-1999)13.jpg bonusgame(12-23-1999)14.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgame(12-23-1999)15.jpg|He is correct. bonusgame(12-23-1999)16.jpg bonusgame(12-23-1999)17.jpg bonusgame(12-23-1999)18.jpg Last Bonus Game Loss with Bob Barker (October 18, 2006, #3723K) bonusgamewipeout2006-1.jpg bonusgamewipeout2006-2.jpg bonusgamewipeout2006-3.jpg bonusgamewipeout2006-4.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamewipeout2006-5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. bonusgamewipeout2006-6.jpg bonusgamewipeout2006-7.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgamewipeout2006-8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. bonusgamewipeout2006-9.jpg bonusgamewipeout2006-10.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamewipeout2006-11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect once again. bonusgamewipeout2006-12.jpg bonusgamewipeout2006-13.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamewipeout2006-14.jpg|Unfortunately, she has lost the chance to win the Chevrolet Malibu. bonusgamewipeout2006-15.jpg bonusgamewipeout2006-16.jpg bonusgamewipeout2006-17.jpg|Just for giggles, the Bonus was in #3. Final Playing with Bob Barker (May 16, 2007, #3993K) bonusgame (5-16-2007) 1.jpg bonusgame (5-16-2007) 2.jpg|Her bonus prize: A dining room set! bonusgame (5-16-2007) 3.jpg bonusgame (5-16-2007) 4.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgame (5-16-2007) 5.jpg|She is correct. bonusgame (5-16-2007) 6.jpg bonusgame (5-16-2007) 7.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgame (5-16-2007) 8.jpg|She is correct again. bonusgame (5-16-2007) 9.jpg bonusgame (5-16-2007) 10.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame (5-16-2007) 11.jpg|She is correct once again. bonusgame (5-16-2007) 12.jpg bonusgame (5-16-2007) 13.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame (5-16-2007) 14.jpg|This time, she is incorrect. So the only way she can lose is if the "Bonus" is down there. And while the odds of that are slim, it can still happen. bonusgame (5-16-2007) 15.jpg|Luckily, it's with the mop, which she got right, so she wins the dining room set! bonusgame (5-16-2007) 16.jpg First Car Win in Bonus Game with Drew Carey (July 11, 2008, #4415K) bonusgameseason36carwin1.jpg bonusgameseason36carwin2.jpg bonusgameseason36carwin3.jpg bonusgameseason36carwin4.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgameseason36carwin5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. If the Bonus is up there, she loses. bonusgameseason36carwin6.jpg bonusgameseason36carwin7.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgameseason36carwin8.jpg|She is correct. bonusgameseason36carwin9.jpg bonusgameseason36carwin10.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgameseason36carwin11.jpg|She is correct again. bonusgameseason36carwin12.jpg bonusgameseason36carwin13.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgameseason36carwin14.jpg|She is correct once again. bonusgameseason36carwin15.jpg bonusgameseason36carwin16.jpg bonusgameseason36carwin17.jpg Bonus Game for a Honda Accord (September 30, 2008, #4442K, aired out of order on September 29) bonusgamehondaaccord1.jpg bonusgamehondaaccord2.jpg bonusgamehondaaccord3.jpg bonusgamehondaaccord4.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamehondaaccord5.jpg|She is correct. bonusgamehondaaccord6.jpg bonusgamehondaaccord7.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgamehondaaccord8.jpg|She is correct again. bonusgamehondaaccord9.jpg bonusgamehondaaccord10.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamehondaaccord11.jpg|She is correct again. bonusgamehondaaccord12.jpg bonusgamehondaaccord13.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamehondaaccord14.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. If the Bonus is down there, she loses. bonusgamehondaaccord15.jpg|Luckily, it's in #3, so she wins the car. bonusgamehondaaccord16.jpg bonusgamehondaaccord17.jpg bonusgamehondaaccord18.jpg bonusgamehondaaccord19.jpg Evie's Heartbreaking Bonus Game Loss (November 5, 2009, #4894K) bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox1.jpg bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox2.jpg bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox3.jpg bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox4.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox5.jpg|He is correct. bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox6.jpg bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox7.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox8.jpg|He is correct again. bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox9.jpg bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox10.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox11.jpg|He is correct again. bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox12.jpg bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox13.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox14.jpg|Unfortunately this time, he is incorrect. bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox15.jpg bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox16.jpg bonusgamehometheaterdigitaljukebox17.jpg Bonus Game for a 1969 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible (December 31, 2009, #4974K) bonusgame1969corvette1.jpg bonusgame1969corvette2.jpg bonusgame1969corvette3.jpg bonusgame1969corvette4.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame1969corvette5.jpg|She is correct. bonusgame1969corvette6.jpg bonusgame1969corvette7.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgame1969corvette8.jpg|She is correct again. bonusgame1969corvette9.jpg bonusgame1969corvette10.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgame1969corvette11.jpg|She is correct once again. bonusgame1969corvette12.jpg bonusgame1969corvette13.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgame1969corvette14.jpg|Unfortunately, this time she is incorrect. Even with the odds, she could still lose if the Bonus is down there... bonusgame1969corvette15.jpg|...and unfortunately, it is! What a heartbreaker! bonusgame1969corvette16.jpg bonusgame1969corvette17.jpg Bonus Game for a 1973 Ford Mustang Mach 1 (October 31, 2011, #5691K) bonusgame73mustang1.jpg bonusgame73mustang2.jpg bonusgame73mustang3.jpg bonusgame73mustang4.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame73mustang5.jpg|She is incorrect. bonusgame73mustang6.jpg bonusgame73mustang7.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgame73mustang8.jpg|She is incorrect again. bonusgame73mustang9.jpg bonusgame73mustang10.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame73mustang11.jpg|She is incorrect again. bonusgame73mustang12.jpg bonusgame73mustang13.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgame73mustang14.jpg|Unfortunately, she has lost the chance to win the 1973 Mustang. bonusgame73mustang15.jpg|Just for giggles, the Bonus window was at the top. Bonus Game for a 1965 Ford Mustang (December 30, 2011, #5775K) bonusgame1965mustang1.jpg bonusgame1965mustang2.jpg bonusgame1965mustang3.jpg bonusgame1965mustang4.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgame1965mustang5.jpg|She is incorrect. bonusgame1965mustang6.jpg bonusgame1965mustang7.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgame1965mustang8.jpg|She is correct. bonusgame1965mustang9.jpg bonusgame1965mustang10.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame1965mustang11.jpg|She is correct again. bonusgame1965mustang12.jpg bonusgame1965mustang13.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame1965mustang14.jpg|She is incorrect. bonusgame1965mustang15.jpg bonusgame1965mustang16.jpg Bonus Game for a 1966 Ford Mustang GT (February 24, 2012, #5855K) bonusgame1966mustang1.jpg bonusgame1966mustang2.jpg bonusgame1966mustang3.jpg bonusgame1966mustang4.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame1966mustang5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. bonusgame1966mustang6.jpg bonusgame1966mustang7.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgame1966mustang8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. bonusgame1966mustang9.jpg bonusgame1966mustang10.jpg|She says it's lower again. bonusgame1966mustang11.jpg|She is finally correct. bonusgame1966mustang12.jpg bonusgame1966mustang13.jpg|She says it's lower again. bonusgame1966mustang14.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. bonusgame1966mustang15.jpg bonusgame1966mustang16.jpg bonusgame1966mustang17.jpg Bonus Game for a 1972 Monte Carlo (September 5, 2012, #6023K, aired out of order on September 4) bonusgame72montecarlo1.jpg bonusgame72montecarlo2.jpg bonusgame72montecarlo3.jpg bonusgame72montecarlo4.jpg|He says it's higher than $33. bonusgame72montecarlo5.jpg|He is right. bonusgame72montecarlo6.jpg bonusgame72montecarlo7.jpg|He says it's lower than $24. bonusgame72montecarlo8.jpg|He is right again. bonusgame72montecarlo9.jpg bonusgame72montecarlo10.jpg|He says it's lower than $58. bonusgame72montecarlo11.jpg|He is once again correct. One more correct guess and he automatically wins himself a 1972 Chevy Monte Carlo. bonusgame72montecarlo12.jpg bonusgame72montecarlo13.jpg|He says it's higher than $89. bonusgame72montecarlo14.jpg|He wins the 1972 Monte Carlo!!! He is 2 for 2 in perfect Bonus Game playings, as his first playing was also a perfect one. bonusgame72montecarlo15.jpg|And like his first playing, the Bonus was in window #3. bonusgame72montecarlo16.jpg Debut of Bonus Game's Refurbished Set (March 18, 2013, #6271K, aired out of order on March 19) bonusgame(3-19-2013)1.jpg bonusgame(3-19-2013)2.jpg bonusgame(3-19-2013)3.jpg bonusgame(3-19-2013)4.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgame(3-19-2013)5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. If the Bonus is here, he loses. bonusgame(3-19-2013)6.jpg bonusgame(3-19-2013)7.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgame(3-19-2013)8.jpg|He is correct. bonusgame(3-19-2013)9.jpg bonusgame(3-19-2013)10.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgame(3-19-2013)11.jpg|He is correct again. bonusgame(3-19-2013)12.jpg bonusgame(3-19-2013)13.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgame(3-19-2013)14.jpg|He is correct again. bonusgame(3-19-2013)15.jpg bonusgame(3-19-2013)16.jpg bonusgame(3-19-2013)17.jpg Bonus Game for a Honda CR-Z Hybrid (May 13, 2013, #6351K, aired out of order on June 10) bonusgamehondacrz1.jpg bonusgamehondacrz2.jpg bonusgamehondacrz3.jpg bonusgamehondacrz4.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamehondacrz5.jpg|She is correct. bonusgamehondacrz6.jpg bonusgamehondacrz7.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamehondacrz8.jpg|She is correct again. bonusgamehondacrz9.jpg bonusgamehondacrz10.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgamehondacrz11.jpg|She is correct again. bonusgamehondacrz12.jpg bonusgamehondacrz13.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgamehondacrz14.jpg|She automatically wins the car! bonusgamehondacrz15.jpg|Just for giggles, the Bonus was in #2. bonusgamehondacrz16.jpg bonusgamehondacrz17.jpg bonusgamehondacrz18.jpg Lisa's Bonus Game Wipeout (January 26, 2016, #7382K, aired out of order on January 19) bonusgamewipeout2016-1.jpg bonusgamewipeout2016-2.jpg bonusgamewipeout2016-3.jpg bonusgamewipeout2016-4.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamewipeout2016-5.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. bonusgamewipeout2016-6.jpg bonusgamewipeout2016-7.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgamewipeout2016-8.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect again. bonusgamewipeout2016-9.jpg bonusgamewipeout2016-10.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgamewipeout2016-11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect once again. bonusgamewipeout2016-12.jpg bonusgamewipeout2016-13.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamewipeout2016-14.jpg|Unfortunately, she has lost the chance to win his & hers 6pc winter clothing, an Equinox Aerotow snowmobile sleigh, and a Kymco Mongoose 300 ATV. bonusgamewipeout2016-15.jpg bonusgamewipeout2016-16.jpg|And just for giggles, the Bonus was in #3. bonusgamewipeout2016-17.jpg Bonus Game for a California Road Trip with ''a Special Twist (May 17, 2017, #7943K) bonusgameroadtrip1.jpg bonusgameroadtrip2.jpg bonusgameroadtrip3.jpg|That's the 'special twist' if she gets all 4 windows correct and correctly guesses where the bonus is, she wins that car. bonusgameroadtrip4.jpg bonusgameroadtrip5.jpg|She says it's lower than $175. bonusgameroadtrip6.jpg|She is right. bonusgameroadtrip7.jpg bonusgameroadtrip8.jpg|She says it's higher than $40. bonusgameroadtrip9.jpg|She is right again. bonusgameroadtrip10.jpg bonusgameroadtrip11.jpg|She says it's lower than $69. bonusgameroadtrip12.jpg|She is once again correct. One more correct guess and she automatically wins the California Road Trip and a chance to win a car. bonusgameroadtrip13.jpg bonusgameroadtrip14.jpg|She says it's lower than $125. bonusgameroadtrip15.jpg|She wins the California Road Trip!!! bonusgameroadtrip16.jpg|For a brand new car to go along with the road trip, she picks window #3. bonusgameroadtrip17.jpg|Unfortunately, the bonus was in the first window. But, she still gets the California Road Trip though. From October 5, 2017 (#8034K) bonusgame (10-5-2017) 1.jpg Bonusgame2017.png bonusgame (10-5-2017) 2.jpg bonusgame (10-5-2017) 3.jpg|She says it's higher than $30. bonusgame (10-5-2017) 4.jpg|She is correct. bonusgame (10-5-2017) 5.jpg bonusgame (10-5-2017) 6.jpg|She says it's higher than $79. bonusgame (10-5-2017) 7.jpg|No. It was lower than $79. If the "Bonus" is here, she loses. bonusgame (10-5-2017) 8.jpg bonusgame (10-5-2017) 9.jpg|She says it's lower than $60. bonusgame (10-5-2017) 10.jpg|Yes! She is correct. bonusgame (10-5-2017) 11.jpg bonusgame (10-5-2017) 12.jpg|She says it's higher than $20. bonusgame (10-5-2017) 13.jpg|She is correct. bonusgame (10-5-2017) 14.jpg|The "Bonus" was with the ice shaver. bonusgame (10-5-2017) 15.jpg bonusgame (10-5-2017) 16.jpg bonusgame (10-5-2017) 17.jpg Bonus Game for $15,000 (March 23, 2018, #8265K) bonuggame15k1.jpg bonuggame15k2.jpg bonuggame15k3.jpg bonuggame15k4.jpg|She says the pizza maker is lower than $89. bonuggame15k5.jpg|She is correct. bonuggame15k6.jpg bonuggame15k7.jpg|She says the oil diffuser is higher than $30. bonuggame15k8.jpg|She is correct again. bonuggame15k9.jpg bonuggame15k10.jpg|She says the hot plate is lower than $65. bonuggame15k11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. If the "Bonus" is here, she loses. bonuggame15k12.jpg bonuggame15k13.jpg|She says the label maker is lower than $49. bonuggame15k14.jpg|She is correct. bonuggame15k15.jpg|The "Bonus" is with the pizza maker. bonuggame15k16.jpg Bonus Game for $10,000 (October 12, 2018, #8445K) bonusgame10k1.jpg bonusgame10k2.jpg bonusgame10k3.jpg bonusgame10k4.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgame10k5.jpg|He is correct. bonusgame10k6.jpg bonusgame10k7.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgame10k8.jpg|He is correct again. bonusgame10k9.jpg bonusgame10k10.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgame10k11.jpg|He is correct once again. bonusgame10k12.jpg bonusgame10k13.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgame10k14.jpg|Unfortunately, this time he is wrong. bonusgame10k15.jpg|Even ''with the odds, he could still lose if the "Bonus" is down there... bonusgame10k16.jpg|...and unfortunately, it is! What a heartbreaker! bonusgame10k17.jpg Bonus Game for an Ultimate Dream Garage (June 10, 2019, #8791K) bonusgamedreamgarage1.jpg bonusgamedreamgarage2.jpg bonusgamedreamgarage3.jpg bonusgamedreamgarage4.jpg|She says it's lower. bonusgamedreamgarage5.jpg|She is correct. bonusgamedreamgarage6.jpg bonusgamedreamgarage7.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgamedreamgarage8.jpg|She is correct again. bonusgamedreamgarage9.jpg bonusgamedreamgarage10.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgamedreamgarage11.jpg|Unfortunately, she is incorrect. If the BONUS is here, she loses. bonusgamedreamgarage12.jpg bonusgamedreamgarage13.jpg|She says it's higher. bonusgamedreamgarage14.jpg|She is correct. bonusgamedreamgarage15.jpg bonusgamedreamgarage16.jpg bonusgamedreamgarage17.jpg Severiano's Bonus Game Comeback (November 6, 2019, #8883K) bonusgameseveriano1.jpg bonusgameseveriano2.jpg bonusgameseveriano3.jpg bonusgameseveriano4.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgameseveriano5.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect. bonusgameseveriano6.jpg bonusgameseveriano7.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgameseveriano8.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. bonusgameseveriano9.jpg bonusgameseveriano10.jpg|He says it's lower. bonusgameseveriano11.jpg|Unfortunately, he is incorrect again. bonusgameseveriano12.jpg bonusgameseveriano13.jpg|He says it's higher. bonusgameseveriano14.jpg|He is finally correct! bonusgameseveriano15.jpg bonusgameseveriano16.jpg bonusgameseveriano17.jpg bonusgameseveriano18.jpg bonusgameseveriano19.jpg YouTube Videos Bonus Game Wipeout from 2006 (October 18, 2006, #3723K) Bonus Game Wipeout from 2011 (October 31, 2011, #5691K) Bonus Game from the 40th Anniversary Special (September 5, 2012, #6023K, aired out of order September 4) Bonus Game's New Look (March 18, 2013, #6271K, aired out of order March 19) Painful Bonus Game Loss from Season 42 (March 18, 2014, #6662K, aired out of order on June 23, originally rescheduled for June 26) Painful Bonus Game Loss from Season 43 (November 4, 2014, #6872K) Bonus Game Wipeout from 2016 (January 26, 2016, #7382K, aired out of order on January 19) 1999: Playing the game on The Rosie O'Donnell Showhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yK2T5SQSzPw Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:"B" Pricing Games Category:Long Play Category:A Choice of 2 Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Small Prize Games Category:Higher or Lower Games Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:September Pricing Games Category:5-Prize Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck